


Rukon Flower

by SesshomaruFreak



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, MeetCute, Teahouse setting, Violence, sexxxy-time, well as cute as you get in the Rukon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SesshomaruFreak/pseuds/SesshomaruFreak
Summary: How they met lolSugar n Spice Valentijn Evenement 2021
Relationships: Ayasegawa Yumichika/Madarame Ikkaku, IkkaYumi - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: Sugar n Spice Valentijn Evenement 2021





	Rukon Flower

Ikkaku glared up at the front of the building he stood in front of.

_A fuckin' teahouse? Mise is pulling out all the stops for the new guy, huh?_

Shouldering his sword, he sauntered in, ignoring the sensation of sticking out like a sore thumb. His least ragged clothes still felt shabby against the colorfully detailed decoration.

The hostess led him to Mise's table, where he joined the gang leader and the newest member.

Ikkaku sneered; while not officially part of the gang, Mise paid him to ward off any threats he faced, an arrangement they'd had for nearly a year.

But this new guy was aiming to be Mise's new security.

Mise smiled as Ikkaku seated himself with a grunt, laying his sword on the table.

"Tochiyo, this is Ikkaku. He's been watching my back for a while now. If I take you on as security, it's his job you'll be taking."

Ikkaku glared at the nervous-looking youth, sizing him up in his mind.

_Shorter than me, so less reach, but possibly quicker. Stiff posture and he don't look too sharp._

He sighed and glanced away. His eyes landed on a figure a couple tables away. A slender form under a deep purple kimono with orange herons on the hems. Long, deep purple-black hair hung to a softly curved backside.

Ikkaku found himself sitting up a bit as the form moved gracefully between tables, only stopping at certain patrons.

Then the figure turned, and Ikkaku sucked in a breath. This was a man he'd been eyeing! He certainly wasn't homophobic but a guy had never caught his eye before now.

_Does he work here?_

The man, whose age he judged to be close to his own 19, smiled at the patrons, but Ikkaku read it as false, the lavender eyes remaining solemn and serious.

"Ikkaku?"

He returned his attention to his own table but had no idea what the question had been.

Mise grinned knowingly.

"I see you eyeing Yumichika. He's the prize poodle of this place. I've never been able to afford him, but he looks like he could take a pounding, eh?"

Ikkaku felt an irrational burn of anger at his boss's words, forcing himself to look away as he scowled.

At that moment, Yumichika's light eyes landed on him and widened. Realizing he was still scowling fiercely because of Mise's comment, Ikkaku watched as the male courtesan turned away.

_Nice first impression I just made._

Refocusing on his companions, he shook his head.

"Mise, I don't think this kid has got what it takes to watch your back."

Then he stood and approached Yumichika as he left the dining area.

"Hey."

Yumichika paused, gazing at him with frosty lavender eyes and a small frown.

"Yes?"

Ikkaku hesitated; between fighting and healing from fights and fighting again, he hadn't ever had the time to get involved with anyone of either sex.

And he'd definitely never propositioned a tea house worker.

Before he could straighten out his thoughts, Yumichika smirked.

"I doubt you could afford me."

Then he sauntered away, a subtle sashay and a breath of wisteria, then he was gone around the corner of the private hallway.

Ikkaku blinked. Then blinked again.

_Ehh he's probably right, anyway._

Sighing in frustration, he turned and left the bar, sword slung over his shoulder.

X~X

Yumichika slipped into his suite of rooms, leaning against the door as he closed it.

"Wow," he breathed into the silence. "That was a beautiful man."

_Pull it together!_

Shaking his head, he moved to his dressing room, changing out of his formal work kimono and into a silky black robe.

He was technically off tonight; he'd only gone downstairs to make sure the beastly men that frequented the tea house would be salivating by the time he returned to duty. Any time he got a few nights off, clients were willing to pay more for an hour with him the moment he came back.

He had just finished brushing his hair and tying it back, when he heard an odd noise outside his window.

Frowning, he rose and looked out. Down in the alley, several men had surrounded the bald man who'd approached him.

Eyes narrowing, Yumichika slipped out of his window, manipulating his reiatsu to land soundlessly in the bushes.

X~X

Ikkaku growled, tugging harshly on his arms where two flunkies held them behind his back.

The new guy, Tochi-whatever, grinned at him, backed up by at least 4 more of the ape-like grunts.

"You ruined my chance of working security for Mise. Now you gotta pay. Maybe if we wreck you enough, Mise will reconsider."

Ikkaku spat at the coward's face.

"Fuckin' chicken shit! You need six guys to back you up?! Face me like a man!"

The little fucker had the audacity to laugh at him. Then he hauled back and socked Ikkaku right on the jaw.

He felt his knees buckle, but the 2 men holding his arms kept him on his feet. He was struck again and again, and while his captor lacked power, he certainly had precision, inflicting damage with his blows until Ikkaku felt blood running down his head and face.

Blearily, he saw Tochiyo gesture at his other thugs, and they came close.

_Ah shit…._

He braced himself, when running footsteps and a sickly thud caught his attention. He looked up, seeing one of the gorilla thugs drop like a sack of grain.

Yumichika was on the move, launching towards his right side. The grunt holding his arm was swept away, and Ikkaku wasted no time in punching out the one on his left.

Blood streamed into his eyes, obscuring his vision.

"Find the one that's got my sword!" he called hoarsely. Moments later, the familiar feel of the sheath was pressed into his hand, along with a breath of wisteria wafting over his senses.

Hearing the fight still going on, he quickly treated the cut above his eye, then wiped the blood away, hurtling himself at a stunned-looking Tochiyo. One of the trolls got in his way, but was quickly brought down.

Behind him, he heard, "Ain't you the whore from the tea house?"

He looked over his shoulder just in time to see a cruel smirk curve the courtesan's lips. He realized Yumichika was holding the edge of his black robe in his left hand, his right fist bloodied.

_Did he fight one handed?!_

Quick as a snake, Yumichika kicked the man who'd called him a whore right in the balls, then, as the brute doubled over in pain, drove his knee into his face.

"I am not a whore. I am a fucking escort."

Ikkaku found himself grinning, impressed by his rescuer's fighting ability and attitude.

Lavender eyes rose to his, then moved over his shoulder.

"Your friend is making a run for it."

Ikkaku let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"Ehh, fuck'im. You alright?"

Yumichika nodded, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"I'm in much better shape than you are, certainly."

Then the courtesan sighed and took his hand, guiding him towards the tea house.

"Come on, I have a first-aid kit in my rooms."

X~X

Yumichika wasn't sure what had possessed him to invite the ruffian into his quarters, and he was still contemplating this as he led the man past his entertaining rooms and into his private suite.

"Try not to bleed on my rugs - they're expensive and blood is an ugly stain."

"Yeah, sure."

Yumichika guided the stranger to his bathroom and sat him on the edge of the soaking tub.

"Don't move."

He turned away towards the cabinet and gathered the supplies he'd need. He turned back, seeing that the wounded man was staring at him.

Fighting down a blush, he murmured, "I'm off-duty, so forget it."

The bald man blinked and started to frown, only to wince when the expression tugged on his swelling face.

"I don't like people interfering in my fights."

Yumichika set down the supplies at the stranger's feet, then put a hand on his hip, frowning right back.

"In case you missed the memo, that was not a fight. Looked like an ambush to me. I wasn't even going to involve myself until he went to set those apes on you."

The man nodded. "Well...thanks."

Yumichika nodded, then tilted his head as he leaned closer to inspect the bleeding wounds on his guest's head.

"What's your name?"

"Ikkaku."

Yumichika nodded as he kneeled in front of him and began cleaning the blood away.

"Do you know where we are?"

"Well, it's the Rukon, so...Hell?"

Yumichika laughed, then paused in surprise. It'd been a while since he'd had a genuine laugh.

Ikkaku was gazing at him curiously as he checked the man's pupils.

"How do you know what to look for?"

Yumichika shrugged, lips tightening into a thin line.

"Sometimes our guests get rough with the girls."

Ikkaku frowned.

"Is that also why you know how to fight?"

Yumichika nodded, but didn't elaborate as he applied ointment to cuts.

Ikkaku asked quietly, "How long you been working?"

Yumichika hesitated at the personal question, then sighed and replied in a soft tone as he continued treating the wounds.

"Since I was 16. The people that took me in when I came to the Rukon...they sold me to the owner."

A discontented sound left his patient.

"That's fucked up."

He shrugged.

"It's a living. I'm a lot better off than a lot of folks."

Ikkaku gave a slight nod, still watching him. Yumichika blushed lightly.

"You'll want some ice for your face to take the swelling down."

Ikkaku gently caught his wrist before he could pull away. "I'm fine, just...stay with me."

X~X

Ikkaku was surprised by his own words, but couldn't bring himself to take them back, even as Yumichika stared at him.

"You want me to stay? Why? Are you not feeling well? I don't think an infection would set in that fast…"

The beautiful man leaned close, touching his forehead. Ikkaku caught the elusive scent of wisteria, seeing the soft pulse thrumming at the base of the slender, pale throat.

_I wonder what his skin tastes like…_

The courtesan started to lean back, having assured himself that Ikkaku wasn't running a fever.

Impulsively, he followed, stealing a brief kiss from those soft lips.

Yumichika froze until Ikkaku had pulled back, then lifted his fingers to his lips.

"Did….did you just kiss me?"

Ikkaku nodded, wondering if the experienced escort would think him ridiculous. He didn't think he'd done bad for his first kiss.

Yumichika's lilac eyes lowered to the floor.

"Nobody's ever kissed me before."

Ikkaku felt a grin creeping over his face; for some reason, he really liked knowing that they'd been each other's first kiss.

"Really? But, your work?"

Yumichika met his eyes, giving a small smile.

"My clients tend to think that if they avoid kissing me, it makes them a little less bent."

Ikkaku shook his head.

"They're stupid if they avoid kissing someone as beautiful as you. And, uhh, it was my first kiss, too."

Heat flared over his cheeks at his admission, then Yumichika smiled and leaned close to gently touch their lips together again.

For several moments, they kissed softly, learning each other. Then Yumichika pulled away a bit, blushing sweetly.

"Do you want to keep going?"

Ikkaku hesitated, even though he had become achingly hard.

"You said I couldn't afford you."

Yumichika shook his head, giving a surprisingly shy, genuine smile.

"This is on the house."

Ikkaku sucked in a breath as the lovely courtesan slid both hands up his thighs. The other man smiled playfully.

"I may need to learn to kiss, but I know how to do everything else."

Ikkaku gave a self-conscious chuckle.

"Good, cause I don't know shit."

Yumichika's eyes reflected his smile.

"I'd love to teach you."

Ikkaku just nodded, watching raptly as his rescuer slipped out of the slinky black robe, exposing a slender yet well-toned physique.

His cock jumped in the confines of his pants, and he swallowed.

Yumichika gazed up at him.

"You ever been attracted to another man before?"

Ikkaku shook his head.

"Not until I saw you downstairs."

Yumichika nodded with an understanding smile.

"Then you're experiencing all kinds of new things tonight."

Fascinated, Ikkaku watched as his clothing was shifted enough to expose his throbbing need.

The lovely head bowed over him, and he gasped as his cock vanished between soft lips into wet heat.

"Ah! Yeah, fuck, that feels good!"

An amused hum vibrated his member, making him choke on a gasp as his hands instinctively sank into the rich purple-black hair, careful not to actually push down.

A skilled tongue stroked his length as he was further engulfed.

"Yu-Yumichika! I...I can't...fuck!"

He came hard, amazed when Yumichika didn't flinch, swallowing around him like the professional he was.

Panting as he was drained, Ikkaku sank his fingers deeper into long dark hair, mindlessly massaging Yumichika's scalp as he praised his efforts.

"Fuck, that felt amazing! You're incredible."

The smaller man blushed, muttering, "It was just a blowjob…" Then he smirked.

"If you liked it that much, you're gonna love what comes next. Follow me."

Yumichika rose to his feet and swayed his lovely body out of the bathroom. Ikkaku hurried to follow, not even bothering to tuck himself away as he chased his host.

He was led into a relatively simple bedroom, in contrast to the opulence of Yumichika's other rooms.

"Why isn't this room as fancy as the others?"

Yumichika met his eyes.

"Because this is my private room, the others are for when I'm with clients. I've never brought someone in here before."

Ikkaku suddenly felt more privileged than he ever had in all his years on the street. He stepped close, bending his head to kiss Yumichika passionately.

The smaller man kissed back, soft hands sliding under his clothes and pushing them away.

Soon, he was as naked as his companion, that sinfully soft touch exploring his body.

He groaned when one hand wrapped around his cock, and Yumichika smirked at him before pulling away to sit on the edge of the bed.

The courtesan leaned back on one hand, lowering the other between his legs. He bypassed his own member, reaching down to his tight entrance and carefully sinking one slender finger in.

Ikkaku's cock jumped at the sight, and he began stroking himself slowly while Yumichika prepared himself.

"You're fucking beautiful."

A light blush covered his host's cheeks as he added another finger. Unable to resist, Ikkaku stepped closer, reaching out to gently run one hand along a soft thigh.

One of Yumichika's legs hooked around his waist, pulling him closer. The smaller man slowly pulled his fingers free and grasped Ikkaku's aching, dripping cock, guiding the slick head to his entrance.

As he began to sink into tight, silky heat, Ikkaku gasped at the sensation, groaning in pleasure as he pressed deeper.

Yumichika seemed pleased, purring encouragement. "That's it, keep going. Do I feel good, Ikkaku?"

He could only nod, focused on not embarrassing himself by cumming right away. He let out a shaky breath as he sank in fully, pressing his hips against the soft ass.

Once he had control of himself, he began instinctively shifting his hips, glancing up when Yumichika made a soft mewl of a sound.

The lovely escort had his eyes half-closed, a flush staining his cheeks and throat, lips parted as his body trembled lightly. Ikkaku was spellbound, and his hips began rocking of their own accord, soon plunging in and out of the tight heat.

When one thrust made the smaller man cry out, Ikkaku leaned forward and drove sharply into the same spot.

Yumichika shuddered under him, releasing heavily as the slender arms wound around his shoulders.

With a growling moan, Ikkaku kissed Yumichika desperately as he came hard in the clenching passage.

"Fuck, that was...that was incredible."

Yumichika's blush deepened as he spoke softly. "It was. I...I haven't ever cum from sex before."

Ikkaku frowned at the images his mind conjured, using one hand to smooth aside Yumichika's dark hair and leaning down to kiss him.

A soft sighing whimper rewarded him as he cradled his lover's head and kissed him tenderly.

The long legs wrapped around his waist tightened, and he groaned as his still-hard member throbbed.

Slowly, he began rocking his hips again. Yumichika's lavender eyes widened, staring up at him as he claimed the lovely body again.

Ikkaku ran his fingers through the dark, silky hair framing Yumichika's face, murmuring, "You're so beautiful, Yumi."

The smaller man smiled, moving with his slow thrusts.

"You don't seem like the type prone to flattery."

Ikkaku grinned and gave a slight shake of his head. "I'm not."

He slid his arms around the slighter frame, holding Yumichika tight as they reached their second peak.

Ikkaku shifted so he was on his side, still holding the courtesan in his arms. He found himself nuzzling the dark hair, feeling something tighten in his chest when he sensed Yumichika hesitate before wrapping both hands around his arm.

His hands were trembling.

Ikkaku swallowed, thinking about having to leave…..leave Yumi alone…..

_This is ridiculous! I saw him fight - he can more than handle anyone that gets out of line._

But then there was the fact that even if they didn't try to harm the escort, they'd still be touching him.

Ikkaku set his jaw as he considered the likelihood that these thoughts were only disturbing him because this was the first person he'd ever slept with.

But that didn't matter.

"Hey, Yumichika?"

Lilac eyes rose to meet his curiously.

"What if…" he played with a few strands of the dark hair to regather his thoughts. "What if we ran away together? Said fuck Mise and his little buddy, and fuck this teahouse?"

Yumichika's lavender eyes widened, and he tilted his head to meet Ikkaku's gaze more squarely.

"Are...are you serious?"

Cheeks burning, Ikkaku shrugged. "Probably the single stupidest thought I've ever had - I've known you for all of an hour, and anyone can see you got a decent life for being Rukon. But….I don't want you working here anymore."

"Yes."

"I mean, I can't stand the thought of you seeing your clients and them touching you."

"Yes."

"And you can obviously handle yourself in a fight, which is really sexy, by the way. But you said sometimes guests get rough with the girls - do they ever… never mind, don't tell me that."

He could feel himself becoming agitated, and he suddenly loathed the lush, comfy-looking rooms they'd passed. He wanted to burn this motherfucker to the ground.

"Ikkaku!"

He refocused on his companion, who kissed him, breathing, "Yes," against his lips.

"Really?"

Yumichika bit his lip, then grinned and nodded.

"It's a beautiful idea."

Ikkaku watched, heart pounding, as the escort slid off the bed, moving to his closet and picking out a few items.

"Ikkaku, find a way to jam the door."

He quickly moved to obey, and within 10 minutes, they were ready.

Yumichika smirked as he reached under the bed and retrieved a sword. Ikkaku groaned at the sight.

"You can swordfight, too? You're so fucking beautiful, Yumi."

They slipped out the window, holding hands as they disappeared into the night, leaving only the light scent of wisteria.

**Author's Note:**

> Took part in this event with many talented authors! Please check them out!
> 
> Alastair, AsgardianHobbit98, Damnyousillygoose, GustavonkaLondon, HisagiKirigakure, Iceburg-sanCPX, Kakashi97, Kairomone, Kamil the Awesome, Karkatsbabe, Max333, Nazaki-Sama, NekoPantera, Phoenixreal, Potashiamu, RavenStyx, Sailor Silver Ladybug, Seth's Kiss, SerenaJones585, SesshomaruFreak, Spunky0ne and Yatsu Narurasuke


End file.
